Shran from the Last Voyage: Shran
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: These Are the Voyages #03. Shran decides that the lure of a Starship is too great for him to ignore.


**Shran From The Last Voyage**

ASC Story Header

Title: Shran from the Last Voyage: Shran

Author: Stephen

Series: ENT, These Are the Voyages #03

Codes:

Rating: G

Summary: Shran decides that the lure of a Starship is too great for him to ignore.

**Part III: Shran from the Last Voyage: Shran**

Shran looked up at his wife as she entered the room. He was reading a pink skin book that Archer had sent his daughter Talla. It was a rather sappy story, in Shran's opinion, but Talla insisted that he read her from one of the "dragon books" every night that he was home. He finished the chapter quickly, before kissing his daughter's forehead and pulling the covers up around her.

Jhamel had a computer chip in her hand, which she handed to Shran. "A courier just delivered this. It is from Captain Archer."

Shran took it, as they walked out of his daughter's room. "A courier delivered letter from the Office of Star Fleet Exploration, the pink skin has moved up in the galaxy."

Shran carefully put the chip in his reader the moment they reached the study. "Are you going to take it?" Jhamel asked as he read the message.

"I owe Archer one," Shran replied, his voice in triumph. "If this is how he calls in a favor, I know owe him two. A brand new ship, a ship of the line he calls it, and he wants to make sure I put in my name for it! Of course I'm going to take it." Then his voice dropped. "It will take me away from you and Talla, though. I'm going to regret that part of the deal."

"Talla and I can handle things, and moving to Earth might be a good idea," Jhamel said. "The neighbors here aren't comfortable with us, even now. Especially since Talla started showing her own talents."

"We'll talk about that later. Right now I need to fill this out for Archer."

...

Name: Commander Shran

Current Post: retired

Honors: Xindi Expedition Medal, Harch Medal of Valor

Why I Believe I Should Be Captain:

I thought my days as commander of a ship were over years ago, until I got your request. A commander without a ship is a lonely man. I have found my place as a husband and a father, but still the lure of a ship beckons. I feel that I belong on a the bridge of a starship.

Recommendations:

Ambassador Gral:

Commander Shran is the most tenacious Andorian Commander I have ever met. I strongly recommend that any fleet looking for a contrarious, tough, and intelligent starship commander, look to him.

Captain Sopek:

Commander Shran is my personal recommendation for command of a Coalition of Planets starship. I spent six point two three years facing Commander Shran from the other side. As such, I can with great confidence attest to his talents as starship commander.

...

Jonathan Archer put down Shran's submission and looked at his bins. He'd looked at three dozen applications, and so far had only found one before Shran's to put in the ship of the line bin. He'd put a dozen in the reject file, and the rest had landed in his consider for other commands. Shran was one he'd sought out, and the recommendations that the retired member of the Andorian Guard. This one, this was the one he wanted and had sought out to be the Captain of the lead ship in Star Fleet.

"Computer, begin recording for personal delivery, Commander Shran, you are hear by promoted to the rank of Captain in Star Fleet out of the Andorian Guard, and reactivated as per the treaty establishing the Coalition of Planets. As admiral assigned to command Star Fleet Exploration, it is my pleasure to offer you command of the CSS Neil Armstrong NCC-71. I am assigning you Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed as your First Officer. The official notification and orders will follow in paper copy per tradition."

...

Captain Shran stepped out on to the Bridge of the Armstrong. He looked to the right of the entry, and spied his ship's motto, "One small step for man." A smile graced his face. Small step indeed. Stepping down to center seat, he unfolded the crisp piece of parchment.

"To Captain Sharn of the Andorian Guard, from Rear Admiral Jonathan Archer, Star Fleet Exploration. You are hereby directed and required to proceed to the Coalition Star Ship Neil Armstrong, NCC-71, and take command of her as her Captain within two standard days of the receipt of this message. May the wind always be at your back, Captain."

"Mister Reed, I have assumed command."

"Aye sir."

Sharn took his seat, running his hands against the soft padding behind the chair's displays. "Mister Reed, I believe you told me that this vessel is, I believe, ship shape in Bristol fashion." Reed nodded. "Then if I understand the idiom, it's time to begin our mission. Take us out."


End file.
